Little twat
by Hell71
Summary: Après le pari entre Brian et Brandon pour déterminer qui est le king of Liberty Avenue, Justin a une idée. Il va rendre Brian jaloux en sortant avec son pire ennemi, pour le forcer à lui avouer ses sentiments... Succès ou échec?
1. Chapter 1

Voilà une nouvelle fic Queer As Folk. Elle sera assez courte, 5 chapitres maxi, je pense.

Disclamer : Je ne possède rien, tout appartient aux créateurs de la série… Blablabla habituel :P

* * *

**POV de Brian**

Entre tous les pédés de Liberty Avenue, il a fallut qu'il choisisse ce trou du cul !

Cela faisait maintenant 1 mois que Justin m'avait quitté (pour la "je ne sais plus combien ième fois" en 5 ans soit dit en passant…) parce qu'il voulait plus. Plus de sentiments. Plus d'amour. Plus de tendresse. Bref, tout ce que je ne pourrai jamais lui donner. Pas que j'en sois incapable. Non, s'est juste qu'on était ni des abrutis d'hétéros obligés de s'avouer nos sentiments si on voulait espérer pouvoir baiser, ni une bande de lesbiennes romantiques en manque de queue.

Mais bon, il était jeune et idéaliste… Nous nous étions séparés en bon terme et étions resté _amis_. Des amis qui ne couchaient plus ensemble, à mon plus grand regret parce que Justin était/est un super coup. _Normal, étant celui qui lui ait tout apprit… _

Anyway, je croisais régulièrement le petit blond au Diner ou au Babylon, souvent dans la lune, l'esprit songeur, certainement en train de penser à une nouvelle peinture ou à une nouvelle œuvre d'art. Je ne l'avais vu coucher avec personne dans la backroom du club, ni ramener quelqu'un dans son taudis (pas que je l'épi, simple constatation).

Pour moi, rien n'avait vraiment changé. Sexe. Drogue. Sexe. Alcool. Sexe.

Un nouveau mec avait tenté de me ravir mon trône de roi de Liberty Avenue et inutile de précisez que j'étais encore et toujours Brian fucking Kinney ! Ce con, Brandon, croyait vraiment qu'il pouvait débarquer à Pittsburg et me voler la vedette ?! Encore un blond stupide, pff !

Alors qu'est-ce que foutait Justin les bras autour du cou et la langue dans la bouche de mon rival, au milieu du Woody's, bordel de merde?!?!?

**OoO**

**POV de Justin**

J'aimais Brian. Je l'aimais depuis cette première nuit où nous avions fait l'amour, le soir de la naissance de son fils. Mais après maintenant 5 ans du jeu de " l'amour inavoué ", je me suis lassé. Pas de lui, je l'aimerais toujours. Mais de ses non-dits et de son refus total du moindre engagement. Merde, je ne lui demandais pas qu'il m'épouse ou de devenir monogame (autant demander à un paralytique de marcher) mais simplement qu'il veuille bien passer du temps simplement avec moi et qu'il m'avoue ses sentiments. Parce qu'il m'aime. Ca j'en suis sur. Même s'il a bien trop peur pour l'admettre. Qui aurait cru qu'un jour Brian Kinney manquerait de couilles ?

J'ai donc pris les choses en main. Je l'ai quitté et je me suis installé dans un petit atelier à deux pas de Liberty Avenue. Il avait besoin d'un électrochoc et s'est en entendant Lindsay parler du pari entre Brian et Brandon pour déterminer qui était le vrai king de Pittsburg que m'est venu l'idée. Bien sur, tout le monde a critiqué Brian, a méprisé son immaturité, mais moi je savais que s'était tout simplement pour se rassurer après que je l'ai abandonné qu'il se lançait dans la compétition. Il se sentait seul, vulnérable, et il a fait ce qu'il fait toujours dans ces cas là : baiser ! Ce ne fut pas vraiment une surprise qu'il gagne son pari haut la bite.

Quelques jours plus tard, je retrouvais le perdant au Woody's.

-« Salut. Je peux t'offrir un verre ? » Proposais-je au grand blond baraqué accoudé au bar.

Il me regarda avec attention. Evidement, il savait qui j'étais.

-« J'attend quelqu'un… » Commença-t-il mais je ne le laissais pas finir et commandais deux Cosmo au barman, puis m'assis à ses côtés.

-« Je ne te ferais pas perdre ton temps alors. J'ai entendu parler de ta défaite contre Brian… »

Il grimaça.

-« … Que dirais tu de prendre ta revanche ? »

Je plongeais mon regard dans les yeux bleus océan de ma proie et lui souris de façon éblouissante.

-« Tu es l'ex de Kinney, s'est ça ? »

J'hochais simplement la tête.

-« Je veux que Brian m'appartienne, autant que cela est possible connaissant "la bête". J'ai tout essayé mais je crois que la jalousie pourrait le faire enfin réagir et m'avouer ses sentiments. »

-« Très romantique, mais qu'est ce que j'y gagne moi ? » Demanda Brandon qui commençait à s'ennuyer avec tout ce déballage de bons sentiments.

-« Je peux te faire rentrer au Babylon de nouveau. Et puis, si mon plan marche comme prévu, tu ne seras certainement jamais le roi de Liberty Avenue, mais tu y seras peut-être le prince… »

Il me fit un petit sourire en coin. Je savais pertinemment qu'il sauterait sur l'occasion de faire enragé Brian. Ces deux là n'avaient pas couché ensemble, Brian ayant décidé de ne pas profiter de son prix, et je savais que je ne pouvais pas choisir meilleur (ou pire selon le point de vu) boyfriend pour le rendre jaloux.

Brandon acquiesça avec un sourire en coin et je celais notre accord avec un tendre baiser déposé sur ses lèvres entrouvertes. Aussitôt, il glissa ses mains sous mes fesses et m'attira sur ses genoux. Surpris par ses ardeurs je le regardais interloqué, mais il embrassa ma mâchoire pour remonter vers mon oreille.

-« Ton amoureux vient d'arriver. Autant être crédible... » Me murmura-t-il.

Je ne me retournais pas pour vérifier ses dires et empoignais ses mèches blondes avant de me ruer sur ses lèvres de façon beaucoup moins sage que pour notre premier baiser. Ma langue s'introduisit sans difficulté dans sa bouche et combattu avec la sienne, douce et sensuelle. Brandon était plutôt un bon embrasseur, mais il arrivait loin derrière le king…

Un raclement de gorge peu discret nous interrompit dans notre passionné baiser.

-« Tu te contentes encore et toujours de mes restes ? » Demanda Brian à son ancien adversaire.

Brandon lui fit un sourire narquois et me lécha le cou. Je fis semblant de frissonner au contacte de sa langue et dévisagea Brian.

-« Tu nous excuses mais on doit faire… connaissance. » Lui dis-je avec un sourire en coin.

Je pris la main de Brandon et le tira vers la sortie du bar sans nous retourner. Dehors, Brandon me plaqua contre le mur et je mis ma main sur son torse pour l'empêcher de m'embrasser.

-« Calme ta joie, toy boy, on fait juste semblant je te rappel. Bon, on va le laisser mariner ce soir. Demain midi, passe me chercher, on ira au sauna de la salle de sport ensemble. »

Le grand blond fronça les sourcils, surpris.

-« Brian est un vieux; il a ses habitudes. » Rigolais-je.

_S'il m'entendait, il me tuerait._

-« Et pour ce soir ? » Demanda Brandon en faisant courir ses doigts de mes reins à mon cul.

-« Je rentre. Seul. Toi, tu fais ce que tu veux du moment que tu évites comme la peste Brian. »

Puis, je me dégageais de ses bras et fonçais chez moi finir une toile avant de m'endormir dans un lit bien trop grand et froid à mon gout.

Bientôt le brun sera à moi. Forever.

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

J'espère que ce début vous à plu.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires et impressions : Review!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Merci pour toutes vos review et alertes, ça me fait vraiment trop trop plaisir ! :D

Tout de suite, un nouveau chapitre. Enjoy everybody !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**POV de Justin**

Le lendemain midi, Brandon frappa à la porte de mon atelier qui me servait aussi de chambre, accessoirement. Je lui ouvris rapidement et allais me changer.

-« Fais comme chez toi. » Dis-je en filant derrière un paravent pour quitter mes vêtements tachés de peinture pour une tenue de ville plus soignée.

J'entendais les pas de mon invité qui se promenait dans mon appart.

-« Ta réputation n'est pas usurpée. » Dit-il avec un sourire dans la voix.

-« Celle selon laquelle je fais les meilleures pipes de tout Liberty Avenue ? » Ironisais-je.

Il rigola doucement.

-« Ca je ne sais pas… Tout du moins, pas encore…. Non, je parlais de ta réputation d'artiste. »

J'enfilais un pull et sortit pour lui faire face.

-« Pas la peine de flatter mon égo, tu n'as strictement rien à y gagner. En plus, tu n'y connais rien en art! »

Je pris mon blouson et mon écharpe, ainsi que mon sac de sport, puis me dirigeais vers la porte. Brandon ne me suivait pas et restait figé devant un tableau de Brian. Nu, un bras replié sous sa tête, l'autre frôlant son ventre avec une cigarette entre les doigts, l'esquisse était une parfaite représentation de mon amoureux. Il avait les yeux fermés et un sourire d'extase peint sur le visage, pendant que son corps semblait reput de nos ébats.

-« Laisse-moi deviner, vous veniez de baiser comme des bêtes quand tu as fais ce dessin de lui ? » Me demanda soudain Brandon.

Je me détournais de la peinture et fis face au grand blond avec un sourire en coin.

-« Mets-toi à poil. » Ordonnais-je.

Sans paraître plus surpris que ça par ma demande, Brandon s'exécuta.

-« Sur le lit. » Le dirigeais-je alors qu'il fonçait vers moi tel un félin bondissant sur sa proie.

Je pris mon téléphone portable et pris quelques photos de l'Apollon qui ne se fit pas prier, avant de lui jeter ses fringues à la figure.

-« Arrête de te faire des films. Nous deux, s'est juste un deal. Je veux Brian, et toi, tu veux pouvoir entrer de nouveau au Babylon. On est ensemble juste pour ça. »

-« Rien n'empêche d'allier le plaisir au travail… »

Il s'approcha de moi et me caressa la joue. Je levais les yeux au ciel et soupirais avant de me détourner. Il se rhabilla enfin et nous quittâmes l'atelier.

-« Est-ce que je peux te demander pourquoi tu as pris ses photos de moi à poil ? Pas que ça me dérange… Tu vas les mettre sur internet ou les vendre à des pédés frustrés amoureux de moi ? » Demanda-t-il alors que nous descendions les 18 étages de mon immeuble.

-« Je ne crois pas qu'un tel marché existe. » Le taquinais-je. « Disons plutôt qu'il y a une expo d'art au Centre Gay et Lesbien la semaine prochaine et ils m'ont demandé une petite contribution. D'habitude, je donne toujours une peinture ou un dessin de Brian, mais cette année, je pense que je vais renouveler un peu mes sources d'inspirations… »

Brandon souris avec fierté et me prit la main pour me conduire à sa voiture. Je levais les yeux au ciel devant les gestes tendres qu'il s'évertuait à me donner alors que nous n'avions pas besoin de jouer la comédie loin de Brian. Il déverrouilla à distance une voiture rouge et sportive et m'ouvrit la portière passager.

-« Tu aimes les Ferrari Justin ? »

-« Je connais quelqu'un qui dirait que s'est bien pour compenser une petite bite mais moi je me contenterais de dire qu'elle est pas mal. » Dis-je en m'installant dans le siège en cuir blanc.

-« Pas mal ?! Tu es difficile à satisfaire ! »

-« T'as pas idée ! » Rigolais-je franchement devant sa mine déconfite.

Le chemin jusqu'au club de sport se déroula dans un silence confortable, uniquement bercé par le ronron du moteur surpuissant de la voiture.

-« Au faite, à part essayer de devenir le nouveau serial fucker le plus en vu de Pittsburg, tu fais quoi dans la vie ? »

-« Ca t'intéresse ? » Me demanda-t-il, surpris.

-« Non, mais je tente de me montrer civilisé en te faisant la conversation. »

Brandon sourit.

-« Je suis dans la finance. »

-« Ha, s'est de là que te viens ta fascination pour les bourses du monde entier ! » Plaisantais-je.

Il explosa de rire et se gara devant le gymnase. Nous nous extirpâmes de la voiture et je repérais immédiatement la Corvette verte de Brian à quelques mètres de nous. Mon cœur ne put s'empêcher d'accélérer.

Puis, je sentis la peau froide de Brandon qui me prenait par la main pour me conduire à l'intérieur de la salle de sport. Je me forçais à ne pas scruter le club pour ne pas croiser les yeux noisette de Brian que je devinais posés sur moi et filais vers les vestiaires.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » Me demanda Brandon.

-« Sauna. » Fut tout ce que je réussis à articuler.

Je me déshabillais entièrement et sentis le regard appréciateur de Brandon sur mon corps. J'enroulais rapidement une serviette autour de ma taille.

-« Magne-toi ! »

Il me suivit et s'installa dans le bain de vapeur. Plusieurs mecs étaient déjà présents, nous reluquant tout deux outrageusement. Brandon se posa sur un des bancs et ouvrit ses bras pour que je vienne m'y blottir. Je me retenais de lever les yeux au ciel et calais mon dos contre son torse fin et musclé. Il m'embrassa les cheveux et glissa ses doigts sur la peau laiteuse de mon ventre. De fines gouttelettes de sueur commencèrent à se former dans la moiteur de la pièce surchauffée à l'électricité sexuelle débordante.

Je sentis le sexe de Brandon se dresser dans mon dos et je grognais légèrement.

-« On fait juste semblant. » Lui rappelais-je en me penchant vers son oreille comme si je voulais la lui mordiller.

-« Va dire ça à ma bite. »

J'aurais bien voulu le remettre en place d'avantage, mais Brian entra dans le sauna à cet instant. Son regard se fixa immédiatement sur moi et je crus y voir passer un éclair de jalousie mais il se reprit aussitôt. Il vint s'assoir à côté de nous et entama la discussion comme si de rien n'était.

-« Alors les tourtereaux, la vie est belle ? »

Il avait un léger sourire forcé.

-« Pas mal… » Répondis-je nonchalamment en embrassant les lèvres fines de Brandon.

Celui-ci resserra ses bras autour de ma taille et approfondit aussitôt notre baiser.

-« Je suppose que tu vas participer à l'expo de ces cinglés du CGL ? » Me demanda-t-il, me permettant ainsi de rompre le baiser avec ce blond définitivement trop collant.

Brian fit un clin d'œil sans ambiguïté à un black bodybuildé qui transpirait en face de nous.

-« Absolument. D'ailleurs, j'aimerais beaucoup que tu viennes y faire un tour. »

-« Hum… Qui sais… Si j'ai rien de mieux à foutre ou plutôt si j'ai _personne_ de mieux à foutre… »

En langage Brian Kinney, ça voulait dire qu'il ne louperait ça pour rien au monde. _Great !_

Brandon passa sa main dans mes cheveux et les empoigna pour me forcer à lui donner mes lèvres de nouveau. Avec brutalité, il les écrasa contre les miennes et me força à ouvrir la bouche. On pouvait reprocher pas mal de chose au blond, mais quand il faisait quelque chose, il se donnait à fond. Il pressa encore un peu plus son érection contre le bas de mon dos et je laissais échapper un gémissement involontaire. Apparemment ravi du son qu'il m'avait arraché, Brandon se dégagea de moi.

-« Je t'attends sous la douche. » Dit-il assez fort pour que Brian entende.

Je lui fis un petit sourire et me tournais vers ma véritable proie. Le brun me regardait avec dégout et envie à la fois. Sans prévenir, je me glissais à califourchon sur ses genoux et caressais son torse nu du bout de mes doigts. Mon touché lui déclencha la chair de poule malgré le faite qu'il essaye de paraitre détaché et "j'm'en foutiste". Il leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Justin ? »

Je lui fis un sourire éblouissant, dont moi seul avait le secret, qui le désarçonna de nouveau.

-« Toi. »

-« Je croyais que tu cherchais le Grand Amour, Sunshine ? » Minauda-t-il pour se moquer de moi.

-« S'est vrai. »

-« Dois-je en conclure que ton nouveau Prince Charmant n'est pas à la hauteur de tes attentes pour que tu viennes ramper à mes pieds comme ça ? »

Il était très excité, je pouvais sentir sa queue durcir et taper contre sa serviette. Je lui fis un petit sourire en coin et défis ce dernier rempart pour atteindre sa belle et grosse bite, puis, tout en commençant à le masturber à la vue de tous les mecs du sauna, je repris notre conversation, l'air de rien.

-« Je ne viens pas pour te supplier de me reprendre connard, mais pour te demander de faire une faveur à mon nouveau petit ami. Il est très triste de ne pas pouvoir aller danser au Babylon et je déteste le voir de mauvaise humeur… »

-« Il a perdu le pari… » Dit Brian en mettant ses mains autour de mes hanches pour se retenir de chavirer.

-« On s'en tape de ce pari pourri. A moins bien sur que ça ne t'emmerde plus que tu ne veuilles le dire de me voir baiser avec Brandon au Babylon ? »

Il grogna.

-« S'il te plait… »

Ma voix n'était plus qu'un murmure alors que ma bouche se trouvait à moins d'un centimètre de son oreille. Ma langue lécha les gouttes de sueur qui perlaient le longue de sa mâchoire avant de remonter vers sa bouche sensuelle.

-« S'il te plait Brian… »

Mes lèvres frôlèrent les siennes et se fut comme un coup d'électricité qui nous parcourut tout deux. Aussitôt, Brian reprit ses esprits et bloqua ma main qui faisait toujours des vas et viens sur son sexe et il me fit basculer de ses genoux pour m'assoir à ses côtés avant de se lever. Il se racla la gorge pour reprendre contenance et rattacha sa serviette autour de sa taille, bien que son érection flagrante ne déforme un peu le tombé du tissu.

-« Dit à ton mec que s'est ok. » Lâcha-t-il avant de partir sans un regard pour moi, ni pour le black qu'il avait dragué un peu plus tôt.

Justin Taylor : 1 – Brian Kinney : 0

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires et impressions : Review!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Merci pour toutes vos review et alertes, ça me fait vraiment trop trop plaisir ! :D

Tout de suite, un nouveau chapitre. Enjoy everybody !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**POV de Justin**

Brandon frappa à ma porte à minuit passé et m'embrassa chaleureusement.

-« Je termine ça et on y va. » Lui dis-je en me détachant de son étreinte.

Je mis quelques derniers coups de pinceau pour achever ma toile, puis filais vers la salle de bain m'habiller pour le club. Quand j'en ressortis, il examinait mon tableau avec attention.

-« Vraiment pas mal, Justin. Mais je pense que tu as un peu sous-estimé la taille de ma queue. »

-« Non non, s'est parfaitement conforme au model original. » Rigolais-je devant son air dépité.

Il passa la main dans mes cheveux et déposa un baiser sur mon front.

-« Tu es très sex ce soir… »

-« Bon, si on y allait. » Soupirais-je.

Je le tirais vers l'extérieur et il nous conduisit au Babylon dans sa voiture rouge italienne rutilante. Quand Brandon vit la queue devant le club, il ronchonna et je lui fis un petit sourire en coin. Je pris sa main et passais devant la file d'attente. J'entendis très distinctement les murmures concernant « l'ex de Kinney allant danser avec son pire ennemi » et je souris encore plus. Arrivé devant le videur, ce dernier releva aussitôt le cordon de sécurité et me salua.

-« Bonsoir monsieur Taylor. »

Je me contentais d'hocher la tête.

-« Il est avec moi. » Annonçais-je alors que le physio avait bloqué l'entrée à Brandon. « Je me suis arrangé avec le patron, ne vous inquiétez pas. »

Je leur fis un sourire éblouissant et personne n'osa mettre en doute mes propos. Brandon encercla ma taille de ses bras puissants et cola mon dos contre son torse avant de me murmurer.

-« Tu es une VIP. »

-« Baiser avec le boss aide… »

Une fois à l'intérieur de la boite, le thumpa thumpa m'électrisa totalement. Brandon se détacha de moi et se proposa d'aller nous chercher quelques ecsta pour la soirée. J'acquiesçais et me dirigeais vers le bar où j'aperçu deux visages familiers.

-« Bébé ! » Cria Emmett en se jetant dans mes bras. « Ca fais une éternité. Tu m'as tellement manqué ! »

Ted se contenta d'une simple tape sur l'épaule, beaucoup moins exubérant que le salut d'Emmett.

-« Hey les mecs. Alors quoi de neuf ? Vous tenez toujours les murs du Babylon de peur qu'ils ne s'écroulent ? »

-« On étudie juste le marché. Histoire de bien choisir celui qui va nous jeter avant de rentrer comme tous les soirs la bite sous le bras. Rien de nouveau quoi. Et toi ? Ca fait un bail qu'on ne t'avait pas vu ici. Pas depuis… Enfin, tu sais… »

Ted n'était pas doué pour les subtilités.

-« Ouais, j'ai été pas mal occupé. D'ailleurs, ou est-_il _? » Demandais-je le plus innocemment du monde.

-« A ton avis ? » Répondit Emmett en levant les yeux au ciel.

Je me retenais de grincer des dents et commandais deux Margarita au barman.

-« Deux ? Sois tu as très soif, sois tu es venu avec quelqu'un ? » Dit le perspicace Ted.

J'haussais les épaules nonchalamment quand un homme fort me retourna et se rua sur mes lèvres avec frénésie. Il glissa ses mains sous mes fesses pour me prendre dans ses bras et j'enroulais mes cuisses autour de ses hanches. Brandon me força à ouvrir la bouche pour y introduire sa langue fiévreuse alors que je me retenais de tomber en empoignant ses cheveux blonds. Mon bassin se mit automatiquement à onduler quand je sentis son sexe se dresser dans son pantalon en cuir serré.

Soudain, les cris hystériques d'Emmett me ramenèrent au Babylon.

-« Ho my _gode_ !!! » Hurla-t-il.

Brandon me fit redescendre de ses hanches et je me plaquais contre son torse alors qu'il entourait ma taille de ses bras en déposant de légers baisers mouillés dans mon cou.

-« Justin… S'est une très très mauvaise idée… » Commenta Ted en secouant la tête.

-« Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Malgré ce que les Républicains ont l'air de croire, on est encore dans un pays libre et j'ai le droit de baiser avec qui je veux. »

-« Et s'est un pur hasard si le mec que tu baises et justement le trou du cul que déteste Brian ? »

J'haussais les épaules.

-« Rien à foutre de Brian ! »

-« En tout cas, je comprend mieux l'humeur exécrable de mon boss toute cette semaine… » Dit Ted.

Je souris légèrement en apprenant que Brian avait du faire vivre un enfer à ses collaborateurs à cause de moi. Mon plan semblait marché parfaitement.

Je bus mon verre d'un trait et tirais Brandon vers la piste de danse.

-« Hum… J'adore cette chanson ! Vous nous excusez les mecs. »

Nous nous éloignâmes rapidement et je mis mes bras autour du cou de mon cavalier blond. Il était plus grand que moi et m'embrassa les cheveux pendant que je laissais ma tête reposer sur son torse.

-« On dirait qu'on est le centre d'attention de tout le club. » Lâcha soudain Brandon.

-« Ca va peut-être te surprendre mais celui qu'ils regardent ce n'est pas toi, mais moi. »

Il attrapa mon menton entre ses doigts pour me forcer à le regarder dans les yeux.

-« Je crois que tu es un petit peu trop présomptueux Justin. Je te signal que je suis le nouvel étalon de Pittsburg. »

Je rigolais.

-« Le nouveau peut-être, pas le meilleur. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel tout en continuant à bouger son corps contre le mien au milieu des danseurs du Babylon.

-« Ils sont juste surpris que je sois passé si vite à autre chose sachant avec quel acharnement j'ai harceler Brian pendant des années pour qu'il soit avec moi… » Lui expliquais-je enfin.

-« Il y a pire que d'avoir un petit blond sexy collé à ses basques. » Ironisa Brandon.

Soudain, je sentis _son_ regard posé sur moi. J'avais toujours eu cette faculté de pouvoir sentir sa présence quand Brian entrait dans une pièce. S'était comme si une sorte de magnétisme m'attirait alors vers lui. Mais ce soir, je ne me retournais pas pour confirmer mes soupçons. Mon corps ondula de manière beaucoup plus sensuelle contre Brandon, mes mains caressant ses fesses et ma bouche parsemant son cou et sa mâchoire de baisers fiévreux.

-« Déshabille-moi. » Lui murmurais-je.

Il ne se fit pas prier. Il s'attaqua aux boutons de ma chemise et la fit glisser le long de mes épaules. Ses doigts frôlèrent ma peau nue alors que Brandon me dévorait littéralement des yeux. Avec urgence, il se rua sur mes lèvres et se mit à les sucer avant d'introduire sa langue dans ma bouche. Je me laissais aller contre son corps musclé et agrippa ses cheveux blonds gominés.

Soudain, la connexion avec le regard de Brian dans mon dos fut rompue. Je me retournais brutalement, pour le voir attraper le poignet d'un minet et de s'engouffrer de nouveau dans la backroom du club.

Brandon tenta de m'embrasser et je soupirais. Brian était en train de m'échapper.

Certes, il était en colère et de toute évidence malade de jalousie, mais s'il continuait à m'éviter ainsi, nous n'avancerions jamais.

Brandon me massa les épaules et me força à me retourner face à lui. Il avait posé un ecsta sur le bout de sa langue et je souris. Après tout, j'avais besoin de courage pour ce que je m'apprêtais à faire… Je léchais sa langue pour lui voler la pilule avant de lui donner un dernier baiser et de l'entrainer vers la backroom.

Si mon cavalier fut surpris, il ne me le montra pas et se retient de tout commentaire. Je saluais Todd en entrant et ne fut pas surpris qu'il me dise que tout allait bien pour lui. Dans l'atmosphère de luxure ambiante, je repérais rapidement Brian avec son coup de ce soir en train de lui tailler une pipe. Je pris une profonde inspiration et me dirigeais à côté de lui. Je plaquais Brandon contre le mur sans un regard pour mon ex, l'embrassais langoureusement en frottant ma main contre son entre-jambe gonflé, puis j'ouvris sa braguette et me mis à genoux pour commencer à le sucer.

**POV de Brian**

Le p'tit con me provoquait depuis maintenant quelques jours. Sa pathétique mise en scène dans le sauna du club de sport n'avait réussit qu'à me conforter dans l'idée que nous étions mieux l'un sans l'autre. Si j'avais accepté que son _boyfriend_ remette les pieds au Babylon, s'était par pur charité.

Et ce soir, voilà qu'ils se dandinaient et se pelotaient sur la piste, Brandon examinant de prêt les amygdales de Justin. Ce connard s'était initialement fait virer du Babylon pour s'être fait pomper sur le dancefloor, il n'avait donc pas retenu la leçon ?!

Enervé, j'attrapais la main d'un petit blond qui me suivait depuis le début de la soirée et filais _me détendre_.

Quelques instants plus tard, Justin débarqua torse nu avec ce trou du cul de Brandon et le plaqua au mur juste à côté de moi, puis imita ce que mon coup était en train de me faire. Ma tête était en train de tourner. Etais-ce du à l'alcool, à la drogue, au faite de voir Justin avec la bite d'un autre dans la bouche… Je ne saurais le dire. Non, j'écartais définitivement la dernière hypothèse. Justin avait sucé des milliers de gars devant moi, il avait baisé et s'était fait baiser sous mes yeux à de bien trop nombreuses reprises pour que cela me touche en quoi que ce soit. _Peut-être parce que tu savais que ça ne voulais rien dire pour lui et qu'au final s'est avec toi qu'il rentrerait. Il t'appartenait._

Je secouais la tête pour tenter de faire taire mes voix intérieures. _Anita m'avait encore refilé de la came de merde. _

Mes yeux fixaient Justin malgré moi. Je le regardais sucer la bite de Brandon avec application et envie et cela ne fit qu'augmenter ma fureur. Je donnais un violent coup de rein pour baiser la bouche de mon coup de ce soir et celui-ci, inexpérimenté, failli s'étouffer. Alors qu'il reprenait difficilement son souffle et léchait de nouveau ma queue dure, mon regard restait inexorablement attiré par le visage de Justin.

Comme ce fameux soir où il avait rompu avec Ian le violoniste et où je l'avais croisé dans cette même backroom. Nos yeux avaient été comme des aimants qui étaient incapable de se lâcher. Il baisait ce type avec un tel acharnement et j'avais tellement envie de lui à cet instant que j'aurais été capable de faire n'importe quoi.

Mais je n'ai rien fait.

Et ce soir non plus.

Mes yeux sont rivés aux siens alors qu'il suce toujours plus fort la bite de Brandon. Ses joues se creusent et je peux sentir le corps du grand blond frissonner à mes côtés pour essayer de ne pas jouir tout de suite.

Apparemment, il n'y réussi pas car Justin avala bientôt le sperme de son _boyfriend_ avec avidité. Il se releva sans me lâcher des yeux et vint se coller contre moi.

Brutalement, il m'embrassa, violant ma bouche de sa langue experte. Le gout de Brandon était partout en lui ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter ma rage. Néanmoins, je reconnaissais l'habileté de Justin, sa douceur et sa chaleur dans son baiser. Je lâchais les cheveux de mon coup qui continuait malgré tout de me sucer pour empoigner les mèches blondes de mon ex. Après notre passionné échange, à bout de souffle, nous nous séparâmes.

Je plongeais dans ses magnifiques yeux bleus emplis de désirs, mais il se dégagea de moi. Justin regarda à mes pieds et admira le jeune garçon qui me pompait. Il lui caressa les cheveux, puis s'approcha de mon oreille.

-« La couleur des cheveux est la bonne, celle des yeux et de la peau aussi, mais ça n'est pas _moi_… »

Je frissonnais et allais nier avec une remarque sarcastique en prime mais il me coupa ma répartit.

-« Le problème avec les coups d'un soir, s'est qu'ils ne connaissent pas ton corps… Ils ne savent pas les choses qui te mettent en transe et celles qui te font débander direct… »

Justin s'accroupi à côté du petit blond et lui chuchota des trucs à l'oreille. Le thumpa thumpa du club m'empêchait d'entendre ce qu'il lui disait néanmoins je n'avais aucun doute sur la nature des propos. Mon coup se mit à me pomper frénétiquement pendant que sa main jouait avec mes boules. Aussitôt, je ne pus retenir un gémissement. Justin sourit et je me maudissais intérieurement.

-« Attention avec tes dents, il déteste ça… » L'entendis-je dire à mon coup.

Celui-ci ouvrit plus grand sa bouche pour que ses dents ne frottent pas contre mon membre. Justin se releva et passa ses doigts dans les cheveux du jeune garçon pour lui faire prendre un rythme plus soutenu alors qu'il embrassait ma mâchoire sans s'approcher de ma bouche.

Incapable de me retenir plus longtemps, j'explosais dans la bouche du gars dans un grognement. Justin me sourit de satisfaction et déposa un rapide baiser sur mes lèvres. Puis, il se tourna vers mon coup qui s'était relevé.

-« Comment tu t'appelles ? »

-« Alex. »

-« T'es hot Alex. Ca te dirait de finir la nuit avec mon copain et moi ? »

Le petit jeune rougit avant d'hocher la tête avec empressement. Justin lui prit la main avant de l'embrasser sur la joue et de se détacher de moi après m'avoir piqué mon coup.

-« Depuis quand tu aimes les blonds ? » Lui demandais-je avec aigreur.

Il se retourna à peine pour me répondre.

-« Tu sais ce qu'on dit. Quand on aime profondément quelqu'un, on fini par avoir les même gouts que lui… »

**POV de Justin**

Je laissais Brian planté là, comme un con et filais rejoindre Brandon au bar avec Alex. Dès qu'il m'aperçu, il m'embrassa avec fougue. Je savais que le sucer n'était pas une bonne idée et que cela ne ferait que renforcer le petit faible qu'il avait pour moi. Je le repoussais comme je pus.

-« Ne t'enflammes pas, s'était juste pour faire péter un câble à Brian que je t'ai fait une pipe. J'espère que tu as apprécié mais ça s'arrête là. »

Il commença à argumenter alors que je me dirigeais vers la sortie du club en tenant toujours fermement la main d'Alex. Une fois dehors, je pris une profonde inspiration et l'air vif s'engouffra dans mes poumons. Brandon encercla ma taille de ses bras puissants et m'embrassa dans le cou. Je soupirais et lui colla Alex dans les pattes.

-« Je t'ai trouvé un toy boy. Amuse-toi, il semble très docile. Je rentre chez moi. »

Puis, sans attendre leur réponse à tout deux, je les abandonnais là.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires et impressions : Review!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Merci pour toutes vos review et alertes, ça me fait vraiment trop trop plaisir ! :D

Tout de suite, un nouveau chapitre. Enjoy everybody !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**POV de Brian**

Je débarquais au bureau le lendemain matin d'une humeur de chien. Un café viennois dans une main, le journal Out dans l'autre et mes fameuses Ray Ban sur le nez, j'hurlais après ma secrétaire à peine avais-je franchis la porte de Kinnetik.

-« Cynthia ! Ou sont les planches pour la nouvelle campagne de Brown Athletics ? »

-« Bonjour boss. Elles sont dans la salle de réunion mais… »

-« Dis aux créatifs qu'ils revoient la palette graphique, s'est à chier. » La coupais-je sans même avoir jeté un œil aux maquettes.

-« Ok Brian. Mais avant... Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom t'attend dans ton bureau. »

Je soupirais.

-« Voldemort n'existe pas Cynthia. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

-« Je parle de Justin. »

Aussitôt, je grognais.

-« Dès qu'on a le malheur de dire son prénom, tu deviens exécrable. » Se justifia-t-elle.

Je poussais la porte en verre de mon bureau pour apercevoir un petit blond qui me tournait le dos en train d'admirer une peinture impressionniste sur le mur en face de mon bureau. Il portait un blouson en jean court qui permettait d'admirer son cul bombé moulé dans un pantalon baggy beige, ajusté au niveau du postérieur.

_Focus Brian !_

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fou ici ? » L'interpelais-je froidement.

Il se retourna lentement et s'approcha de moi pour venir déposer un baiser sur ma joue.

-« Tu as l'air de mauvaise humeur. J'espère que ça n'a rien à voir avec le mec que je t'ai piqué hier soir… »

-« Rien à voir Sunshine. Et rassure-toi, j'ai trouvé de quoi m'occuper sans ce toy boy. »

_Mensonge…_

_Ta gueule !_

-« Tant mieux. Il était un petit peu trop jeune pour toi de toute façon. » Rigola-t-il.

Je me forçais à lui sourire et alla m'assoir à mon bureau.

-« Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que tu venais foutre ici ? _Ou qui ?_ » Lui demandais-je.

Justin me fit un sourire en coin et se plaça derrière ma chaise, puis il commença à me masser les épaules.

-« Ce que tu es tendu Brian… Au faite, chouette costume. Boss ? »

-« Armani. » Le corrigeais-je.

Il approcha sa bouche vers mon oreille.

-« Tu le portes vraiment avec une class folle ! » Murmura-t-il.

Je du faire appelle à tout mon self contrôle pour ne pas frissonner.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Justin ? »

-« Un service. »

-« Encore un. Je crois t'en avoir rendu pas mal ces derniers temps. » Ricanais-je.

-« Votre ardoise était loin d'être vierge Mr Kinney... »

Je me mordais les lèvres pour ne pas répliquer parce qu'il y avait une grande part de vérité dans ce qu'il racontait. Il continua à me masser les épaules tout en parlant.

-« Le CGL m'a appelé ce matin. Il semblerait qu'ils aient été très impressionné par ta dernière soirée pour récolter des fonds et bien qu'ils aient du mal à l'admettre, ils sont bien obligé de reconnaître que tu avais raison… »

-« Ils reconnaissent que se sont des connards hypocrites coincés du cul ? » Lui demandais-je plein d'espoir.

-« Non. Ils ont enfin pris conscience que "tout est question de sexe". Et que les soirées caritatives rapportent 10 fois plus quand elles sont basées là-dessus. C'est pourquoi ils vont organiser une vente aux enchères en marge de l'exposition de peinture… »

-« Et tu es venu me taxer quelques objets design. Désolé de te décevoir Sunshine, mais je ne donne pas mes godes aux premiers venus. »

Justin me pinça les épaules et je grognais.

-« Si tu me laisses une marque, tu vas me le payer cher ! » Le menaçais-je.

Il ne du pas prendre mes menaces au sérieux parce qu'il rigola.

-« Garde tes sex toys usés. Ce qui est mis aux enchères se sont des hommes. Un diner et un baiser. Et plus si affinités… Le Centre m'a demandé de faire partie des candidats et de leur proposer quelques noms. Evidement, j'ai tout de suite suggéré Brandon… »

-« Ce con ne ramènera même pas 100 $ à l'association. » Marmonnais-je.

Justin me mit une petite tape derrière la tête.

-« Ne dis pas de mal de mon ex. »

Aussitôt, je me saisis de ses poignets et me pivotais dans mon siége pour le dévisager.

-« Ex ? Vous avez rompu ? »

Il vint s'assoir sur mes genoux et passa ses doigts dans mes cheveux.

-« Hum hum… »

-« Je croyais que s'était le "big love" ! "L'amour de ta vie" ! » Me moquais-je gentiment.

-« J'ai déjà trouvé le grand amour, pas besoin de chercher ailleurs. Dommage qu'il soit trop con et trop fière pour admettre qu'il ressent la même chose pour moi. »

Un silence gênant s'installa entre nous pendant quelques secondes.

-« Anyway. J'ai dis au Centre Gays et Lesbiens qu'ils ne pouvaient pas faire une vente aux enchères de mecs sans la présence du grand Brian Kinney, Roi de Liberty Avenue. Ils ont râlés. Il faut dire que tu n'as pas beaucoup de fans dans leurs rangs. Néanmoins, ils ont eu la présence d'esprit de reconnaitre que tu étais en effet indispensable et ils m'ont chargé de te recruter. Alors, qu'en dis-tu ? »

Il déposa un léger baiser sur mon menton qui me fit perdre temporairement l'esprit. J'essayais de remettre mes idées en place : Justin avait quitté "couilles-molles", Justin m'aimait toujours, Justin voulait que je participe à une vente stupide pour ces cons du CGL.

Soudain, Cynthia fit irruption dans mon bureau. Mon petit blond était toujours sur mes genoux à me caresser le visage avec ses lèvres ce qui ne m'aidait pas à reprendre ma concentration.

-« Désolé de vous déranger, mais ton client de 10h est là Brian. » Dit-elle avec un franc sourire, ravie de me voir si proche de Justin.

Le blondinet l'avait totalement charmé avec ses sourires éblouissants.

-« Fais le patienter, j'arrive. » Lui répondis-je.

Je me raclais la gorge et repoussais légèrement Justin pour qu'il cesse ses tendres attentions.

-« Bien que je sois trop cher pour n'importe quels pédés de Pittsburg, je vais participer à ta foire aux monstres pour démontrer une fois de plus à Brandon que je vaux beaucoup plus que lui. Maintenant dégage, j'ai du boulot. »

Il se rua sur mes lèvres et força l'entrée de ma bouche. Justin glissa sa main dans ma nuque et tira sur mes cheveux courts pour me faire pencher la tête en arrière. Sa langue chaude et douce au gout de bonbon acidulé caressa mes lèvres avant de se mélanger à ma langue experte. Puis, il se dégagea de moi après avoir poussé un faible gémissement et m'avoir mordu délicatement la lèvre inférieure.

-« A ce soir Bri... » Me lança-t-il avec un clin d'œil aguicheur.

Enfin, il me tourna le dos et quitta mon bureau en ondulant outrageusement son joli p'tit cul bombé.

Je me dirigeais ensuite vers ma réserve personnel pour me servir un scotch pour me remettre de mes émotions avant d'accueillir mon rendez-vous de 10h.

**OoO**

La journée fut longue et ennuyeuse à Kinnetik. Rien ne m'intéressait et tout m'énervait. Théodore et Cynthia me fuyaient comme la peste. Las, je rentrais chez moi prendre une douche et me changer avant de me rendre au Woody's où aurait lieu la vente aux enchères.

Sur place, je retrouvais quelques beaux mecs avec qui j'avais baisé et qui devaient faire partie des autres participants pour la vente. Je les saluais d'un signe de tête et me dirigeais vers les vestiaires.

_Qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris d'accepter de faire le gigolo pour une œuvre caritative ?_

Soudain, je les vis. Deux blonds en smoking. Un grand, les cheveux mi-longs, les lèvres fines et un regard supérieur porté sur tout ce qui l'entourait; et un plus petit, la bouche pulpeuse et les yeux bleus clair, qui semblait se battre avec son nœud papillon.

-« J'ai l'air d'un pingouin dans ce truc. » Se lamentait Justin.

Brandon le prit dans ses bras et embrassa affectueusement sa tempe.

-« Tu es splendide ! » Affirma-t-il.

Dans l'encablure de la porte, je les regardais échanger un rapide baiser sur les lèvres et je me demandais s'ils avaient vraiment rompu quand on voyait le regard amoureux que posait Brandon sur Justin.

-« Il a raison. Tu es magnifique Sunshine ! Par contre, Brandon ressemble à un serveur. » Me moquais-je pour leur signaler ma présence.

Aussitôt, Justin se dégagea de l'étreinte du grand blond et me fit un sourire ultra-bright avant de venir m'embrasser chastement sur les lèvres.

-« Brian. Tu es venu. »

-« Je te l'avais promis. »

Il mit sa tête contre mon torse et je pris une profonde inspiration pour m'enivrer de son parfum en le serrant dans mes bras. Trop vite à mon gout néanmoins, il me repoussa.

-« On m'a prêté ce costume, mais j'ai l'air d'un clown avec… »

-« Tu es très beau Justin, mais si tu ne te sens pas à l'aise, rien ne t'oblige à le porter. » Dit Brandon.

-« Il a raison pour une fois. T'as qu'à défiler à poil, je suis sur que ça ferai augmenter les enchères ! » Lui proposais-je.

Il rigola, puis nous tourna le dos.

-« Je crois que je vais porter mes fringues habituelles. »

Justin ôta sa veste de costume, puis sa chemise. Il défit sa ceinture et allait enlever son pantalon quand il nous fixa Brandon et moi.

-« Ca ne vous dérange pas de me mâter ? Sortez ! » Gueula-t-il.

-« S'est pas comme si on ne t'avait jamais vu à poil Sunshine. Depuis quand tu joues les pudiques ? » Rigolais-je.

Il fronça les sourcils et nous poussa vers la sortie avant de fermer la porte pour son intimité.

-« Je te paye un verre _l'ancien_ ? » Me demanda Brandon avec un sourire en coin.

Je me contentais d'hocher la tête et de le suivre au bar.

-« Alors comme ça Justin et toi avez rompu. C'est vraiment trop triste comme histoire. » Ironisais-je en levant mon verre.

-« Il est amoureux d'un _vieux_ connard qui se fou de sa gueule, mais je ne désespère pas de lui faire retrouver la raison. »

-« Comme s'est touchant. Moi qui croyais que tu voulais simplement me prendre ma place d'étalon de Liberty Avenue, je n'avais pas compris que tu souhaitais TOUT ce qui m'appartenait en fait. »

-« Appartenait. Tu fais bien d'employer le passé Kinney. Justin est à nouveau sur le marché maintenant et il ne va pas le rester longtemps à mon avis… »

Brandon prit son verre et partit se faire sucer par un petit brun qui lui faisait des œillades depuis notre arrivé au bar. Justin sortit des vestiaires vêtu d'un jeans moulant et d'une chemise bleue cintrée qui faisait ressortir la couleur de ses yeux.

-« Alors ? » Me demanda-t-il.

Je le pris par le bras et le forçais à se retourner.

-« Tu devrais proposer au speaker de te faire défiler de dos. S'est ton meilleur profil selon moi. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel mais avant de pouvoir protester convenablement, tous les candidats furent appelés sur la scène.

-« Chers habitants de Pittsburg, le CGL est fière de vous convier à sa première vente aux enchères d'hommes objets. Le concept est simple, l'offre la plus importante remporte le garçon mis à prix et ce dernier est obligé de lui offrir à diner et de lui donner un baiser. Nous avons regroupés les plus beaux mâles de notre bonne vieille ville, alors n'hésitez pas à vous lâcher car toutes les sommes récoltées iront à la Maison Thérapeutique Vic Novotny. Que le spectacle commence ! »

Je me sentais ridicule tout à coup devant cette foule de mecs en délire.

_J'espère que celui qui m'achètera sera au moins baisable._

-« Notre premier candidat s'appelle James, il est pompier… »

Alors que le speaker présentait le mec à mes côtés qui partie vers le devant de la scène se pavaner, Justin près de moi se rongeait les ongles.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sunshine ? »

-« Imagine que personne n'enchérisse pour moi ? » Dit-il d'une voix stressée.

-« S'est juste impossible Justin. Tu es trop sexy ! »

Il me fit un petit sourire, rassuré.

-« … Adjugé pour 1500 $ ! » Cria le présentateur. « Notre prochain candidat est une légende vivante gay de la ville de Pittsburg : Brian Kinney ! »

Je m'avançais à l'avant de la scène et défilais devant tous ces pédés en chaleur qui hurlait mon nom.

_Ca doit être super cool d'être une rock star !_

-« … Sa devise : pas de regret, pas d'excuse. Il ne croit pas en l'amour, mais en la baise ! De plus, Brian ne couche jamais deux fois avec le même mec… »

Soudain, Justin se racla la gorge bruyamment et fit un sourire éblouissant. Je levais les yeux au ciel alors que le speaker corrigea.

-« … Enfin… Presque jamais. Et si nous commencions les enchères à 500 $ ? »

Aussitôt, plusieurs mains se levèrent dans la salle pour surenchérir.

-« 2000 $. » Lança un petit chauve bedonnant au fond de la pièce sur lequel je ne me serais jamais retourné dans la rue.

_Mon dieu, NON !_

-« 2500 $. » Proposa Todd.

_Ouf ! Sauvé !_

Puis, les enchères s'envolèrent avant d'atteindre 5000 $.

_Todd avait vraiment envie de moi on dirait._

-« Le prochain candidat s'est déjà fait un prénom dans notre communauté. Voici le nouvel étalon de Pitts : Brandon ! »

Je soupirais de lassitude devant l'arrogance dont faisait preuve ce trou du cul quand il passa devant moi. Il me lança un regard de tueur et je tentais de lui faire un croche pied pour le faire tomber de l'estrade. Hélas pour moi, il esquiva.

-« Ca n'était pas très fairplay. » Commenta Justin avec un petit sourire.

Je me contentais d'hausser les épaules, faisant mine d'ignorer ce à quoi il faisait allusion.

-« Vendu pour 4500 $ ! » Hurla le présentateur.

Brandon revient à sa place, la mine défaite.

-« Ouch ! Encore second, ça doit faire mal ! » Le taquinais-je.

Il fronça les sourcils et me jeta un regard noir.

-« Ensuite, nous avons le jeune Justin. On ne présente pas le seul homme qui ait réussi à "domestiquer" un temps soit peu Brian fucking Kinney. »

Je grognais. _Personne ne me dresse, je ne suis pas un chien._

-« Artiste de talent, Justin sera aussi vous concocter de bons petits plats… Nous commencerons les enchères à 500 $... »

Plusieurs surenchères se firent aussitôt entendre.

_Je savais qu'il avait tord de s'inquiéter. Justin est hot !_

-« 4000 $ une fois… Deux fois… »

-« 5000 $ ! » Cria un beau mec aux cheveux bruns bouclés et aux yeux noirs perçants.

_Putain de merde, manquait plus que le violoniste !_

Je jetais un rapide coup d'œil à Justin qui souriait béatement à ce connard d'Ian, ou Ethan, ou peu importe son stupide nom.

-« Ok, nous avons donc 5000 $ à ma droite, qui dit mieux ? »

-« 6000 $ ! » Lança Brandon.

Je me frappais mentalement la tête contre les murs. Ok, je voulais que Justin atteigne une somme impressionnante, mais je n'avais pas envisagé que ses ex se battraient pour lui. Ces deux cons en étaient déjà à 9000 $ et aucun ne semblait vouloir céder. Au milieu de la scène, Justin paraissait un peu gêné maintenant. Pour le sortir de cette situation inextricable, je dis d'une voix forte et assuré.

-« 20.000 $ ! »

La salle se figea dans un silence de cathédrale. Puis, j'entendis Brandon m'insulter entre ses dents et je vis Ethan soupirer. Je ne pus contenir le sourire qui fendait désormais mon visage.

-« 20.000 $ une fois… Deux fois… Adjugé à Brian Kinney ! »

Aussitôt après le coup de marteau du speaker, Justin courut vers moi et me sauta dans les bras. Sa bouche s'écrasa contre la mienne. Sa langue aventureuse viola la barrière de mes dents alors que son bassin remuait contre mes hanches. Mes mains glissèrent sous ses fesses pour le maintenir près de moi alors qu'il glissait ses doigts dans mes cheveux. Il m'arracha un gémissement rauque quand son érection naissante frotta contre la mienne déjà dure. A bout de souffle, il libéra ma bouche et posa son front contre le mien.

-« Je savais que tu m'aimais, je l'ai toujours su. » Murmura-t-il.

Soudain, je compris qu'il s'était mépris sur mes intentions. Si j'avais surenchéri s'était juste pour lui éviter de passer une soirée à écouter les mensonges du violoniste ou les conversations stériles de Brandon. Rien à voir avec l'amour.

-« Je ne veux pas te décevoir Sunshine, mais j'ai juste voulu te rendre service. Je te l'ai déjà dis : je ne crois pas en l'amour. »

Lentement, il glissa contre mon corps pour se remettre sur ses pieds et me dévisagea avec attention.

-« Mais, tu étais mal quand tu m'as vu dans les bras de Brandon au sauna et au Babylon… »

Sa voix était faible, presque un murmure.

-« Tu parles de ta ridicule et pathétique mise en scène pour me rendre jaloux ? Pff, ça n'a pas du tout marché ! » Dis-je en passant la main dans mes cheveux de façon décontracté.

Les yeux bleus de Justin se mouillèrent de larmes et sa gorge était serrée quand il parla.

-« Je m'en doute Brian. Parce que pour être jaloux, il faut être amoureux… Et ce n'est pas ton cas n'est-ce pas ? » Sa voix se brisa. « En ce qui concerne ton prix, je crois que tu as déjà eu le baiser. Pour le repas, si ça te t'ennui pas, on remettra ça à une prochaine fois, tu m'as coupé l'appétit.»

Il me tourna le dos et sortit de scène en courant pour tomber dans les bras d'Ian. Brandon le suivi et ils embrassèrent tous deux tendrement Justin qui pleuraient dans leurs bras alors qu'eux me lançaient des regards noirs par-dessus son épaule.

_Bravo Kinney, tu voulais les empêcher de gagner Justin aux enchères mais tu viens de leur servir sur un plateau d'argent. Fuck me !_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires et impressions : Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Désolé pour le contre temps, mais j'ai été un peu over bookée. En tout cas, merci à tous ceux qui me lisent (même les vilains qui ne laissent pas de review… Grrr…).

Tout de suite un nouveau chapitre (le dernier avant l'épilogue et le mot FIN :D) ! Enjoy !

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**POV de Justin**

-« Je suis un abrutis… _*se frappe le front contre la table* _… Je suis un con fini… _*se refrappe le front contre la table*_ … Je suis… _*relève la tête vers Ethan assis en face de moi*_ Qu'est-ce qu'il excite comme mot pour définir quelqu'un qui ouvre son cœur à l'homme qu'il aime et que celui-ci lui rit pratiquement au nez ? »

-« Baby… » Soupire-t-il prêt à me réconforter mais je le coupe avant qu'il ne puisse dire un mot.

-« Ha oui, je sais : je suis pa-thé-tique ! »

Je rebaisse la tête vers la table et me cogne un peu plus durement le front. _Aïe ! Fuck, manquerait plus que j'ai une bosse !_

Assis à une table du Woody's avec mes deux ex-boyfriends, je me repasse inlassablement le film dans mon esprit de ma lamentable confrontation avec Brian en gémissant de honte et de désespoir. Brandon passe un bras autour de ma taille et l'autre autour de mon torse pour m'attirer sur ses genoux. Comme une poupée de chiffon, je me laisse faire, puis me retourne dans ses bras pour dissimuler mon visage dans son cou.

-« Justin… Laisse tomber ce connard… Il ne te mérite vraiment pas ! » Murmure-t-il en faisant des ronds avec son pouce sur mon ventre.

J'entends le bruit d'une chaise en face de moi qui est vivement repoussée, puis je sens la banquette sur laquelle nous sommes assis quelque peu s'affaisser. Des doigts de virtuose, légers et précis, passent alors dans mes cheveux pour me caresser.

-« Ton ami à raison bébé. On ne s'est pas vu depuis 2 ans et tu en es toujours au même point avec Brian, c'est à dire nulle part. »

Je gémis un peu plus fort contre le torse du blond qui me serre contre lui.

-« Je sais tout ça, pas la peine d'appuyer là où ça fait si mal ! Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. » Soupirais-je.

Ethan laisse courir ses doigts de mes cheveux à mon dos pour me réconforter. Qu'y a-t-il de plus pitoyable que de se faire consoler d'un chagrin d'amour par deux hommes qui sont eux même amoureux de moi ? Enfin, je crois qu'ils m'aiment. Ethan était prêt à dépenser une fortune pour passer rien qu'un diner avec moi alors qu'on ne s'est pas vu depuis une éternité (depuis notre rupture en vérité, qui ne s'est pas vraiment passée en bon terme). Et Brandon joue les Roméo transis juste pour pouvoir me baiser. Je ne sais pas si s'est juste parce que je suis l'ex copain de Brian et qu'il cherche à lui faire mal en couchant avec moi (ce qui serai un raisonnement stupide selon moi, car Brian n'en a strictement rien à foutre de qui me baise ou pas). Ou s'il est juste amusé que quelqu'un lui résiste enfin un tant soit peu.

Peut importe. Ou en étais-je de mes réflexions déjà ? Ha oui, je suis un looser !

Aussitôt, un autre soupir de consternation m'échappe et mes deux soutiens redoublent de caresses et d'attentions.

Je décide d'essayer de leur faire la conversation, pour me changer les idées. Je dégage mon visage du cou de Brandon et le tourne vers Ethan.

-« Depuis quand es-tu en ville ? Je croyais que tu étais en tournée en Europe avec l'Orchestre Philarmonique de Pittsburg ? »

Il me fit un petit sourire en coin.

-« Quelqu'un suit ma carrière avec intérêt semble-t-il. »

Je levais les yeux au ciel, mais ne niais pas. Brian m'avait interdit d'écouter de la musique classique au loft, mais Ethan avait toujours été un violoniste de talent et effectivement j'espérais qu'il ait un grand avenir en tant que musicien.

-« Tu joues de quel instrument ? » Demanda soudain Brandon.

-« Excuse-moi, j'ai oublié de vous présenter. Brandon, voici Ethan Gold… »

-« Le violoniste ! » Me coupa-t-il, surexcité.

Il fit un large sourire au brun à mes côtés et lui tendit la main pour le saluer avec enthousiasme. Devant nos deux visages surpris, Brandon haussa les épaules.

-« Comment ne pas connaître celui qui a humilié publiquement le grand Brian Kinney et lui piquant son boyfriend à la soirée de lancement de la BD Rage. »

-« Tu n'étais même pas encore arrivé en ville quand s'est arrivé, alors comment tu connais cette histoire ? »

-« Tout ce qui est susceptible de rabaisser Brian m'intéresse. »

Je grognais un peu, mais il m'ignora.

-« Ethan, je te présente Brandon. Il essaye désespérément de piquer la place d'étalon le plus désiré de Liberty Avenue détenu jusqu'ici par tu-sais-qui mais je crois qu'il est un peu trop _lover _pour réussir. » Le taquinais-je.

-« Ca s'est juste avec toi mon ange, ne te méprends pas. Avec mes autres amants, je suis un vrai salop ! » Rigola-t-il.

-« Alors c'est certainement parce qu'on a jamais baisé ensemble que tu es comme ça avec moi… »

-« Maybe Justin… Si on couchait ensemble, là, maintenant, on pourrait voir si quelque chose change après dans ma manière de me comporter avec toi. »

Sa main glissa le long de mon ventre pour venir empoigner ma bite qui bandait à moitiée. Je l'embrassais chastement sur les lèvres et retirais sa main baladeuse de mon entre-jambe ce qui le fit grogner de frustartion.

-« Vous n'avez jamais couché ensemble ? » Demanda Ethan, surpris.

-« Non. Brandon m'a aidé à rendre Brian jaloux en se faisant passer pour mon petit ami et je l'ai sucé dans la backroom du Babylon, mais rien de plus. Depuis, il est accro et me court désespérément après… »

Ethan se pencha vers mon oreille en souriant.

-« Je vois que tu fais toujours les meilleurs pipes du monde Justin. »

-« Du monde je ne sais pas, mais de Pittsburg… peut-être… » Puis, mon sourire s'effaça. « … J'ai eu un excellent professeur. »

Brian. Mon obsession était de retour.

Mes deux amis voyant ma morosité revenir me forcèrent à me lever et a aller admirer mon tableau de Brandon exposé pour l'association. Le blond ne l'avait pas vu complétement terminé et fut apparemment ravie de se voir totalement nu, dans une salle pleine de pédés en chaleur qui le dévoraient des yeux après avoir vu mon esquisse, rêvant surement aux détails de son anatomie qui se cachaient sous ses vêtement. Sur la toile, Brandon était nu dans un lit immaculé, les cuisses ouvertes et sa main caressait sa queue en érection. Sa bouche formait un O et ses yeux étaient clos sous le plaisir qu'il était sensé être en train de se donner.

-« Quelle imagination débordante tu as Justin. Comme si je pouvais m'abaisser à me branler. Je trouve toujours une âme charitable pour me vider les boules quand elles pésent un peu trop lourd à mon gout. » Dit mon modèle avec un clin d'œil.

Soudain, deux bras forts emprisonnèrent ma taille et un baiser mouillé fut déposé dans mon cou, puis Brian posa son menton sur mon épaule, plaquant ainsi mon dos contre son torse dur.

-« Tu aurais du rester sur tes premiers choix de mannequin Sunshine. Un tableau de moi se serait déjà vendu depuis belle lurette. » Murmura-t-il d'une voix charmeuse, ignorant les regards noirs de mes deux acolytes.

Je pris une profonde inspiration pour tenter de maîtriser mon rythme cardiaque mais se fut peine perdu car son parfum musqué et entêtant ne fit que contribuer à faire battre mon cœur encore plus vite. Heureusement, Ethan me prit par le poignet pour me sortir de ses griffes et Brandon fit barrage avec son corps entre nous deux.

-« Il serait déjà vendu seulement parce que tu te serais empressé de l'acheter, pédale narcissique que tu es. » Réussis-je enfin à articuler en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Il poussa sa langue à l'intérieur de sa joue, signe chez lui que je l'énervais (ou l'excitais, au choix).

_Touché, Mr Kinney !_

-« Qu'est ce que tu fous là Brian ? » Demanda soudain mon ex aux boucles brunes.

-« T'es pas dans la rue en train de mendier toi ? Fais gaffe, je sais pas si les Restos du Cœur servent encore à cette heure-ci. » Répondit Brian du tac au tac.

-« Laisse tomber Ethan. Tu t'en tapes de ce que peut penser ce con ! »

L'atmosphère autour de nous était tendue, chacun se dévisageant avec mépris, quand le responsable du Centre Gay et Lesbien vient nous interrompre.

-« Bravo Justin, grâce à la vente aux enchères des hommes objets et des œuvres d'arts, nous avons récolté une somme astronomique ! D'ailleurs, ton tableau vient d'être acheté par le petit asiatique là-bas… »

Il nous montra du doigt un mec aux yeux bridés et aux cheveux en crête iroquoise qui lança une oeillade sexy et sans équivoque à Brandon.

-« Je vais aller remercier ce généreux donateur comme il se doit. » Dit le blond avec un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

Puis, il stoppa net ses pas vers sa proie et se retourna pour me faire face.

-« On se retrouve chez toi après ? »

J'hochais la tête, et après avoir interrogé du regard Ethan, je lui dis simplement.

-« Babylon ? »

-« Evidement ! » Rigola-t-il avant de prendre la main du chinois et de l'entrainer aux toilettes du Woody's.

Le directeur du CGL paru choqué et partit sans demander son reste. _Quel hypocrite celui là !_

Puis, Ethan mit son bras autour de ma taille et nous filâmes sans un regard pour Brian.

**OoO**

**POV de Brian.**

Grrrr…. ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient m'énerver putain !

Qui ?

Tous !

D'abord, ses deux sangsues collées aux basques de Justin : Dugland et Ducon.

Dugland avec ses airs supérieurs, ses cheveux blonds filasses et ses yeux de bovins, oubliait un peu vite qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps, il était dans mon lit après avoir lamentablement perdu notre pari et s'apprêtait à se faire défoncer le cul par ma grosse bite. Quand j'y repense, j'aurais du aller jusqu'au bout avec lui. Il aurait marché comme un cow-boy pendant quelques jours et rien que pour ça, ça méritait le détour. Maintenant, ce connard jouait les preux chevaliers avec Justin. Grrr... !

Ducon quand a lui, après avoir disparu pendant 2 ans du paysage décide de pointer ses boucles brunes et son putain de violon un peu trop prêt de Justin à mon gout. Evidement, il jouait à la perfection son rôle d'amoureux transi et de musicien bohème revenant d'une tournée triomphale en Europe (mouais… faut le dire vite, mais s'est surement le genre de mensonge qu'il aura raconté à Justin). Je vais lui foutre son putain d'archer entre ses fesses flasques à celui-là, il le verra pas venir.

Enfin, celui qui m'énervait le plus, c'était bien sur Justin. Ce mec était la naïveté incarnée ! Est-ce qu'il était aveugle au point de ne pas se rendre compte que Dugland et Ducon ne voulaient qu'une chose s'était le mettre dans leur lit. Ok, on était plus ensemble, mais passer de MOI à ses deux loques s'était comme passer du Champagne au Coca ! Il pouvait se faire qui il voulait… Je sais pas moi… Tiens pourquoi pas ce grand brun aux yeux verts ? En faite, non pas lui. Je l'ai déjà baisé et s'était un mauvais coup. Mais pourquoi pas... Hum… Bon ok, personne n'est assez bien pour lui. _Même pas moi d'ailleurs_.

Je suis là, pathétique, en train de le regarder danser avec Dugland et Ducon depuis la passerelle du Babylon. Ted à mes côtés me parle contrat pour Kinnetik mais je ne l'écoute pas (en même temps, depuis quand ce que raconte Ted est intéressant au point qu'il mérite mon attention ?). Brandon retire le T-shirt de Justin et colle sa bite contre ses fesses rondes.

Grrrr… Je vais l'égorger !

Qui ?

Tous !

Ethan profite de la vue du torse nu de mon petit blond pour lui mordre les tétons et Justin entortille ses doigts dans les boucles emmêlées du violoniste.

Ces trois là se touchent, se caressent, s'embrassent, se mélangent… On dirait qu'ils vont baiser sur la piste de danse !

Je jette un regard rapide aux autres danseurs de la boite pour constater qu'évidement tout le monde à les yeux rivés sur leurs déhanchés érotiques.

Brandon frôle la peau en sueur de Justin en fait courir ses mains sur son ventre avant de descendre encore plus au Sud vers son sexe qu'il agrippe à travers le tissu de son pantalon noir moulant. Depuis là où je suis, je les observe. Je peux voir le visage de Justin se tordre de plaisir et je peux presque entendre ses gémissements (enfin, si le thumpa thumpa était un peu moins assourdissant). Il se mord les lèvres avant de se retourner et d'embrasser fougueusement Dugland qui n'attendait visiblement que ça. Pas en reste pour autant, Ducon lèche le dos moite de Justin et caresse ses flancs avant de pincer ses jolies fesses.

_Putain, s'ils marquent sa peau de porcelaine, je les étripe !_

Je vois Justin se tendre sous la légère douleur, puis replonger son visage vers le cou du grand blond qui semble totalement électrisé sous ses baisers.

Au bord du meurtre (ou du suicide ?), je me retourne pour ne plus avoir cette vision d'horreur en face de moi. Un minet à peine sortit de l'adolescence me sourit timidement. Me changer les idées, voilà ce qu'il me faut ! Je lui fais signe avec mon index d'approcher et il s'exécute timidement. Mais quant il arrive à ma hauteur, son visage change d'expression.

-« Ho pardon Monsieur, je pense que j'ai fait une erreur. » Dit-il avant de se retourner et de me laisser planter là comme un con, avec Ted à mes côtés qui se marre de mon râteau.

_Monsieur ! Ce connard m'a appelé Monsieur ! Putain, il y que les __**vieux**__ qu'on appelle Monsieur ! _

Cette soirée était de pire en pire !

Je me retournais de nouveau et pris ma tête entre mes mains en regardant le trio infernal quasiment faire un gang bang sur le dancefloor. Brandon tenait dans ses bras Justin et lui mordillait l'oreille pendant que ce dernier frottait outrageusement ses fesses en forme de cœur contre la bite du grand blond. Et Justin avait ses mains sur les hanches d'Ethan pour lui donner les rythmes de ses frottements contre sa queue surement dure comme la pierre.

Il fallait que j'agisse bordel de merde ou tout allait bientôt m'échapper !

Rapidement, je fonçais vers la cabine du DJ et lui ordonnait de changer sa programmation pour passer Let's hear it for the boy de Katty B. Il râla mais j'étais encore le patron et s'il ne voulait pas se retrouver sans boulot, il s'exécuterait (ce qu'il fit, inutile de le préciser).

Je souris en entendant les premières notes de la chanson. Ca me ramenait 5 ans en arrière à chaque fois que j'entendais cette musique. Cette nuit là, Justin m'avait piqué les deux coups que j'envisageais de me faire avec un aplomb déconcertant pour un gamin de 17 ans. Je ne sais pas si s'est son corps juvénile en sueur, ou son audace qui m'a le plus excité, encore est-il que cette nuit là, j'ai enfreint une de mes plus précieuses règles. Cette nuit là, j'ai couché avec Justin Taylor pour la seconde fois de ma vie !

Je jette un rapide coup d'œil vers mon ange et je le vois sourire. Pas un de ces sourires forcés qu'on donne parfois, un vrai franc sourire et je sais qu'il se souvient lui aussi de cette nuit.

A moi de jouer. J'approche à pas de loup, prêt à dévorer ma proie. Justin ondule toujours langoureusement son corps contre Dugland et Ducon alors que je passe mes bras entre eux pour les écarter de mon beau blond. Il a toujours ce même putain de sourire éblouissant qui illumine son visage quant il s'aperçoit que j'ai viré ses ex-boyfriends de ses bras. Je me place en face de lui et bouge au rythme de la chanson. Il passe ses mains autour de mon cou alors que j'empoigne ses fesses fermement pour le forcer à décoller et à enrouler ses jambes autour de mes hanches.

Ma bite est tellement dure depuis le début de la soirée que s'en est foutrement douloureux. Et avoir l'érection de Justin qui frotte contre la mienne, n'aide en rien.

Aucun mot n'est échangé, juste des regards complices et des sourires charmeurs. Puis, je me rue sur ses lèvres charnues qui m'ont beaucoup trop manquées à mon gout. Sa langue douce s'enroule autour de la mienne mais Justin semble encore m'en vouloir pour ce que je lui ai dit à la vente aux enchères car il me donne un violent coup de dents sur ma lèvre inférieure. Il stop le baiser et me regarde avec une moue attendrissante.

-« Je te veux. Maintenant. » Lui dis-je en espérant que ma voix ne paraisse pas trop suppliante.

Il me fait un petit sourire en coin, descend de mes hanches et me prend par la main. Il s'arrête vers Ethan et Brandon et leur murmure quelque chose à l'oreille, tandis que Dugland et Ducon me menacent du regard. Je les ignore royalement. Ce soir, je baise Justin Taylor !

Je pensais qu'il m'entrainait vers la backroom, mais il m'emmène vers la sortie du club. J'ôte alors ma veste en cuir pour l'y envelopper tendrement, ne souhaitant pas qu'il attrape froid (ben oui, il est toujours torse nu. Note pour plus tard : demander à Justin ce que Dugland a fait de son t-shirt ?).

Il l'enfile rapidement, inspire mon parfum sur le col, puis se jette de nouveau sur mes lèvres.

-« Dis-le ! »

Je grogne. J'ai envie de lui comme un dingue, je bande comme un taureau et Justin veux que je lui parle d'amour… Je sens que je vais rentrer la bite sous le bras ce soir...

Je tente de l'ignorer et caresse son entre-jambe gonflé tout en continuant à embrasser ses lèvres en feu. Il sursaute, mais n'en démord pas.

-« Dis que tu m'aimes ! »

_Petit con obstiné !_

Je l'ignore toujours et le traine vers ma voiture garé dans l'allée devant le Babylon. Mais il retire sa main de ma poigne et se fige, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, attendant désespérément une réponse. Je soupire et regarde autour de moi. La file d'attente pour entrer dans le club est atrocement longue et tous les regards sont posés sur nous.

_Je déteste me donner en spectacle petit con et tu le sais. Je suis sur que tu l'as fait exprès._

Je n'ai pas besoin de l'interroger à ce sujet, son attitude fière de lui parle d'elle-même.

Je le plaque contre le mur et parle d'une voix rauque, empli de désir et de colère latente.

-« Tu n'es qu'un sale petit con borné, stupide et agaçant ! Tu crois que tu peux te pointer là et exiger de moi que je te déballe je ne sais quel connerie d'hétéro ou de lesbienne sous prétexte que j'ai envie de toi ? »

-« Exactement. Maintenant, arrête le blabla et dis-moi que tu m'aimes. »

_Je suis sur qu'il a choisi un endroit plein de témoin pour m'empêcher de l'étrangler._

Il m'embrasse du bout des lèvres et je grogne. Je ferme les yeux et pose mon front brulant sur le mur en pierre derrière son épaule pour essayer de calmer mes nerfs.

-« Brian. S'il te plait… Dis le moi… »

Il me supplie et je peux entendre les trémolos dans sa voix mal assuré, signe qu'il est au bord des larmes. Si je ne lui dis pas cette fois, je suis foutu. Il partira avec Dugland, ou bien avec Ducon, ou bien avec les deux, et je ruinerais toutes mes chances. Alors, j'inspire profondément pour me donner du courage et le regarde dans les yeux.

-« Je t'ai déjà dis ce que tu veux entendre ! »

Dire la mâchoire de Justin se décroche est un euphémisme et il me fixe, totalement incrédule.

-« Je croyais qu'un petit con romantique et fleur bleu comme toi s'en serait souvenu, je suis déçu… » Le taquinais-je en passant ma main dans ses cheveux blonds pour les ébouriffer.

-« Ne me raconte pas de connerie Brian. Si tu m'avais déjà dit que tu m'aimais, je m'en serais souvenu. » Se moque-t-il avec néanmoins assez peu de conviction dans la voix. « Quand étais-ce ? Si tu me dis "toutes les nuis pendant que tu dors", ça ne compte pas, je te préviens. »

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

-« Idiot ! Notre première nuit n'a donc pas été aussi inoubliable que je l'espérais… » Souris-je à l'évocation de cette fameuse nuit de folie.

Ses yeux papillonnent un instant. Il doit certainement essayer de se remémorer sa première fois.

-« Comment peux tu te souvenir de quoi que ce soit concernant cette nuit là ? Tu étais tellement défoncé que tu ne te souvenais même pas de mon prénom le lendemain matin. »

-« Je ne me rappelle que des choses _importantes_ et excuse moi, mais ton prénom ne faisait pas vraiment partie de mes priorités. Mais je me souviens parfaitement que quand j'ai jouis, je t'ai dis... _ça_. C'est pas vraiment le genre de truc que je dis tous les jours tu vois.»

Il sourit tendrement. Ca y est, il se rappelait.

-« Mais ça ne voulait rien dire, tu ne le pensais pas. »

-« Tu m'as déjà vu dire quelque chose que je ne pensais pas ? »

Puis, ma voix se fit moins forte, plus qu'un murmure et mes yeux fixèrent les siens avec intensité.

-« Ton visage était si beau… Ta peau… Si douce… Ton inexpérience était touchante… Je crois que ça m'a un peu perturbé. » Avouais-je.

Il était estomaqué.

-« Mais surtout, ton cul était si serré ! » Lançais-je bruyamment faisant rire la file d'attente du Babylon qui ne loupait pas une miette de notre conversation pourtant privé. « Alors est-ce qu'on pourrait aller baiser maintenant, parce que franchement, je suis au bord de l'explosion ! »

Je le pris par le poignet et fonçais vers ma Corvette mais il se dégagea à nouveau.

-« Je veux que tu me le redises à nouveau ! » Dit-il.

_Putain, Justin n'en finira donc jamais avec ses conneries ?_

-« Quand tu l'as dit la première fois, tu ne me connaissais pas. C'est plus mon cul que réellement moi que tu aimais. Maintenant, après 5 ans ensemble, je veux que tu me dises que tu m'aimes, moi, Justin Taylor. Je ne te demande rien d'autre. Pas de mariage, pas de gamin, pas de maison à Stepford, pas de monogamie… Juste 3 mots ! »

-« 3 mots ? JE VEUX BAISER ! Est-ce que s'est bon pour toi ? »

_Il me gonflait sérieusement avec sa romance à deux sous !_

-« Si s'est ce que tu veux… »

Lentement, il me tourna le dos et partit en direction du Babylon. Sur les marches d'entrée, j'aperçu Ethan et Brandon qui nous observaient avec attention.

-« Attends ! » Dis-je en le retenant par la manche de ma veste en cuir.

Il plongea de nouveau ses grands yeux bleus dans les miens et je soupirais, vaincu. Je pris son visage en coupe et il passa ses bras autour de ma taille.

-« Justin Taylor… Tu n'es qu'un petit con, agaçant, têtu, avec des tendances au harcèlement fortement prononcées… Mais… Mais je t'aime ! Content ? »

Il me sauta dans les bras et m'embrassa avec tellement de passion que nos dents s'entrechoquèrent. Ses doigts agrippèrent mes cheveux alors que mes mains pressaient ses fesses pour appuyer sa bite contre la mienne. J'entendis vaguement des applaudissements et des cris de bravo dans mon dos, mais je les ignorais volontairement et conduisit ENFIN Justin à ma voiture. En lui ouvrant la portière, je lui rendis ses lèvres et pus apercevoir son sourire 10.000 watt d'où il tirait son surnom.

-« Ne te réjouis pas trop vite Sunshine. Je vais te faire payer cet aveu pendant très très très longtemps... »

Il rigola à mes menaces et agrippa mes couilles.

-« Hum… j'ai hâte d'y être Bri ! »

_Petit con !_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

J'espère que ce chapitre et l'aveu (enfin :D) de Brian vous à plu.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires et impressions : Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry, sorry, pour le retard, je n'ai aucune excuse à part peut-être la feignantise lol. Néanmoins, je n'ai pas oublié cette fic. Voici la fin, qui est écrite non pas d'un point de vu d'un des personnages mais par un narrateur extérieur. C'est un genre nouveau pour moi, j'espère ne pas m'en être trop mal sortie, mais n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.

Tout de suite, l'épilogue. Enjoy !

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Brian sentit son sexe gorgé de sang au bord de la rupture et explosa dans un râle d'extase au sein du cul serré de son compagnon. Justin s'effondra au même moment sur le lit, ivre de bonheur et reput d'avoir fait l'amour pour la 4ème fois de la journée avec son homme. Et il n'était que 17h, la nuit serait prometteuse…

Les deux amants reprirent leur respiration devenue erratique pendant l'effort, puis, avec un sourire de totale béatitude, le blond posa sa tête sur le torse du brun en murmurant un tendre « je t'aime ». Brian grogna et se contenta de caresser les cheveux trempés de sueur qui collaient au front de Justin.

-« Ce n'est pas parce que je te l'ai dit qu'il faut que cela devienne une habitude, Sunshine. »

Le blond tourna son visage vers son amant avec une adorable moue boudeuse et fronça les sourcils de mécontentement. Puis, voyant que ça n'avait aucun effet sur le cœur endurci de Brian, il se leva du lit et fit mine de partir vers la salle de bain quand son compagnon lui prit la main pour le retenir.

-« Ok, je t'aime aussi. Content ? » Râla ce dernier.

Apparemment Justin dû apprécier car il s'élança de nouveau sur le lit pour l'embrasser fougueusement. Leurs corps étaient en sueur, fatigués et courbaturés d'avoir trop _baisé_ (ou d'avoir trop _fait l'amour_ suivant le point de vu des deux partenaires), mais leur bonheur se lisait implacablement sur leur visage.

-« Je vais prendre une douche. » Dit le blond.

Quand il se leva, il sentit le regard appréciateur de Brian sur son corps qu'il connaissait pourtant par cœur ce qui le fit sourire. Justin se retourna et fit un clin d'œil à son amant pour l'inciter à le suivre et à poursuivre leurs ébats sous l'eau rafraîchissante de la douche.

Le brun ne se fit pas prier et était déjà à mi-chemin quand on frappa à la porte du loft. Brian aurait bien voulu ignorer les coups que martelaient le gêneur contre sa lourde porte en fer, mais il se dit que si ce connard s'entêtait à insister cela pouvait sensiblement l'agacer au point de l'empêcher de prendre son pied avec son blondinet préféré.

En insultant par avance la personne derrière la porte, il tira la porte et l'accueilli de la manière la plus délicate qu'il put :

-« Quoi ? »

De l'autre côté, Brandon ne sembla pas particulièrement vexé de l'accueil plus que glacial de Brian. A dire vrai, il se fichait pertinemment de l'humeur massacrante de son hôte. Ce qui part contre n'échappa pas à son regard acéré, se fut son corps nu, transpirant et puant le sexe par tous les pores de sa peau. Et si cela n'avait pas été un indice suffisant, la coupe de cheveux "out of bed" et les yeux brillants de fièvre sexuelle achevèrent de le convaincre qu'une folle partie de jambe en l'air avait eu lieu. Brandon força l'entrée du loft d'un coup d'épaule s'attirant les foudres ironiques du brun :

-« Vas-y, fais comme chez toi. »

-« Tu pus le sexe ! »

-« Que veux-tu, certains ont la possibilité de baisser pendant plusieurs heures d'affilées et en redemande encore. »

Brandon constata que le salon et la chambre étaient vides et entendit l'eau de la douche.

-« J'espère pour toi que s'est Justin qui est dans la salle de bain. »

Brian leva les yeux au ciel.

-« On ne s'est pas juré une fidélité éternelle que je sache, mais oui, il est sous la douche. D'ailleurs, ta présence m'empêche d'aller le rejoindre alors si tu pouvais abréger… »

Tous deux entendirent parfaitement l'eau s'arrêter de couler alors qu'ils se fusillaient du regard.

-« Ce n'est pas toi à qui je suis venu parler, mais à Justin. »

-« Il est occupé. » Répondit sèchement Brian.

Soudain, des bruits de pas raisonnèrent dans la chambre et se rapprochèrent des deux garçons qui s'assassinaient toujours à coups de "regards de la mort qui tue".

-« Hey ! » S'exclama une voix juvénile dans le dos du brun.

Justin passa une main dans le dos de son amant et déposa un affectueux baiser dans son cou.

-« Arrête de t'exhiber. » Taquina-t-il son conjoint pour détendre l'atmosphère tendue.

Il lança un jeans à Brian et pendant qu'il l'enfilait, Justin en profita pour enlacer Brandon. Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour nouer ses bras autour des épaules musclées du grand blond baraqué pendant que celui-ci empoignait ses fesses par-dessus la serviette éponge nouée à sa taille. Ils échangèrent un "pas si chaste que ça" baiser sous le regard froid de Brian.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là ? » Demanda Justin.

Brian leva ses sourcils montrant ainsi que s'était une excellente question à laquelle il voulait avoir une réponse rapidement et tira par la même son petit-ami par le poignet pour le caler jalousement contre son torse, enserrant ses hanches de ses mains.

-« Je suis venu vérifier que tu étais toujours en vie. Ca va bientôt faire deux semaines que tu as totalement disparu de la circulation. On ne te voit plus au Babylon, ni au Diner… Je crois vraiment que sortir avec un _vieux_ ne te réussi pas bébé. Tu t'encroutes ! »

Brian mordilla le lobe d'oreille de son compagnon pour s'empêcher d'envoyer chier ce trou du cul.

-« Et bien, tu peux être rassuré. Si je ne sors pas beaucoup en ce moment, s'est simplement parce que je partage mon temps entre le loft et mon atelier. J'ai trouvé une source d'inspiration intarissable… » Sourit Justin.

Satisfait de la réponse, le brun parsema le cou de son amant de petits baisers mouillés avant de le libérer de son étreinte et de se diriger vers la cuisine pour prendre une bouteille d'eau dans le réfrigérateur.

Brandon profita de son retrait pour conduire son ex-boyfriend sur le canapé du salon et s'avachit dessus, le petit blond dans ses bras essayant de maintenir en place la serviette attaché à ses hanches. Tandis que Brandon faisait courir ses doigts sur la peau douce et soyeuse du ventre de Justin, ce dernier rigolait sous les frissons qu'il lui procurait.

-« Pourquoi restes-tu enfermé avec cet idiot ? » Murmura tendrement Brandon à l'oreille de son ex.

-« Parce que je l'aime. Et parce qu'il m'aime aussi. »

-« Et parce que je lui fais l'amour comme un Dieu ! » Cria Brian depuis la cuisine.

Justin ne le contredit pas.

Soudain, une musique classique et douce s'éleva depuis la rue, faisant grincer des dents le brun et charmant le petit blond qui se leva vers la fenêtre entre-ouverte.

Brian rejoignit son compagnon qui regardait attentivement le violoniste aux boucles noirs et aux yeux perçants ténébreux sur le trottoir en bas du loft jouer un concerto horripilant qu'il ne reconnu pas. Il semblerait que les ex petits amis de son copain se soient donné le mot pour venir le faire chier aujourd'hui. Brian grogna et critiqua la musique qui "agressait" ses oreilles de mélomane (vu la musique qu'il écoutait au Babylon, à n'en pas douter, il parlait en toute connaissance de cause). La mauvaise fois du brun fit sourire Justin qui s'approcha de lui pour venir nicher sa tête sur ses pectoraux. Brian le prit dans ses bras et ils écoutèrent un instant la douce mélodie dans un semblant d'atmosphère romantique avant que le brun n'en puisse plus et couru vers la cuisine en cherchant un seau d'eau à jeter sur cet abruti d'Ethan.

Brandon prit la place de Brian et enlaça tendrement la taille de Justin.

-« Es-tu heureux bébé ? » Lui demanda-t-il en embrassant ses mèches blondes.

Les grands yeux bleus pétillants de joie de Justin donnèrent la réponse avant qu'aucun mot ne soit prononcé.

-« Encore plus que ça… »

Brandon soupira un peu mais il était content que son ex boyfriend ait enfin ce qu'il avait attendu pendant tant d'années. Il embrassa une dernière fois Justin en approfondissant un peu le baiser avant que rapidement le petit blond ne le repousse. Puis, il lui fit promettre de ne plus jouer les ermites comme ça et de venir l'accompagner au Babylon le soir même. Justin jeta un coup d'œil à Brian qui était toujours de mauvaise humeur (mauvaise humeur accentuée par le faite qu'il ne trouvait pas de seau pour chasser Ethan et ainsi faire fuir se mendiant bruyant et irritant). Le brun hocha la tête pour signifier son accord pour la sortie de ce soir (après tout, pas besoin d'être forcement à la maison pour baiser Justin).

Brandon allait partir (au grand soulagement de Brian : au moins 1 de virer !) quand celui-ci se retourna vers lui pour l'affronter une dernière fois du regard :

-« Prend bien soin de lui, _papy_. Il est peut-être à toi pour l'instant, mais soit sur que beaucoup sont là à attendre le moindre de tes faux pas pour te le voler… »

Brian se contenta de tirer la lourde porte en métal au nez du blond idiot qui pensait qu'il était assez stupide pour laisser échapper un tel trésor.

**THE END**

C'est maintenant la fin de ma fic. J'espère que mon histoire vous a plu.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires et impressions : Review!


End file.
